The legend of Naruto Estheim
by Mathewxox
Summary: I was a solider, I was a man full of hate and power, I was captain but now I am non of those things. Now I am a man of love, a husband, A powerful man who draws from the strength of my bonds. But what will that turn to when I have no longer a choice. Well I'll tell you... That My Name is Naruto Estheim and I shall not back down. OC naruto -up for adoption-
1. Chapter 1

**The Legend of Naruto Estheim**

**Hey snowmen and snow-chicks hope your having a cool Day... I have be sitting at my desk for the past three days trying to come up with the next chapter of my Juubi no Familiar but as soon as I feel like I'm going to get an amazing Idea Final fantasy comes to Mind so hear I am writing my own story...**

**Naruto will be dating Nora (As in Hope's mum.) because of her and Hope's father being in a divorce and Naruto was there for her... blah blah I will explain it in this chapter but that doesn't stop the fact that Naruto has meet alot of people in his life so some girls may have a crush on him *hint hint* but I might just keep it between just Nora and Naruto.**

Chapter 1

It begins of the end

In a world where Man-kind has developed so far in science that people don't have to worry about energy problems or medical problems. Where a planet is held in air by some some amazing scientific work, the planet's name was Cocoon and this is where our story beings.

In the main country on Cannon, was many things but for are story to being we most move to the location in the middle of what seem to be a war zone or specifically a train that was running through one of the many train stations.

Sitting on said train was many people in the same clothes that is know put all as the purge clothing, these clothes consisted of a long white cloak with blue trimmings, the cloaks hid all the original clothes from view including the faces of the ones wearing them.

Sitting amongst these people were three suspicious people, the first person was a man, he looked to be 6 foot 2 and from the visible part of his face to looked to be around middle-age with a black afro, the man had dark skin and brown eyes. This man was known as Sazh Katzroy, he was 40 years old and the father of a 5 year old boy named Dajh.

Sitting to the Right of the man was a young woman with long, light pink hair, light pale skin and pale aqua-coloured eyes, she looked to be 5'7, she too was also wearing a purge cloak that showed her body frame, so much so that you could see her developed muscles that came with being a soldier. This women's name was Claire Farron but most people knew her simply as lightning, and she was the sister of the 18 year old Serah Farron, and ex soldier and she was 21 years old.

On the left of Sazh was young male that was wearing the same cloaks as everyone else except inside of blue trimming his was a rusty orange. The man had long golden and red bangs with two jaw length ones on either side of his face. He looked to be around 6 foot 4, he had sky blue eyes that seemed glowed in the darkness of the train. On each cheek was three whisker like marks, he had similar skin colour to the female's but his was a little more tanned. This man was non other than NarutoEstheim, the husband of the 30 years old Nora Estheim and step father of 14 year old Hope Estheim, ex captain of alpha squad of project Purge and he was all this by the age of 25.

The three people sudden become on alert when a PSICOM soldier walked through the main platform. Sazh looked over to lightning with a slightly worried expression before looking over to Naruto and back to infront of his. "You serious?"

Lightning frowned in irritation when she noticed turn slightly towards the three before going back to scanning the people to the side of him. "Be quite." Lightning Whispered harshly as she readied herself for action.

Naruto smiled as he looked through the bangs of his hair and towards the other two before he looked back at the soldier while slipping a machine in between his still cuffed hands. "Best of luck." He said in a quite tone as he slowly pressed the button.

As soon as the button was press the whole train shock making the soldier stumble forwards and that was all the opening Lightning need for he to rush in a barge the armoured before down. Out of the soldiers hands fell a small machine which lighting stopped on as quickly. The effects were instantaneous as all the locks on the people's hands released making people gasp in shock before they stood to their feet,

Naruto seeing his chance rushed forwards and double chock slammed two of the soldiers that just walked through the door before he grabbed the soldiers gun before throwing it backwards which a slightly surprised lightning caught as she dropped her cloak.

Naruto seeing another soldier quickly shot him in the head with with pinpoint accuracy before he flipped backwards dodging a sprinting lightning and a surprised Sazh before he slammed down onto the floor feet first before rushing into the hall as he reached into his cloak and pulled out three little devices which he planted onto the sides of the train much to the people's confusion.

"I suggest you move onto the next potion of the train unless you want to get blown up." Naruto said as he pulled off his cloak to show his middle-back length golden blonde and red tipped hair, and his clothes. Speaking of clothes, Naruto wore a black, skin tight, long sleeved shirt with a mask connected to it that was currently down but not for long as Naruto pulled it up, hiding his lower face from view with metal arm guards and gloves. He also had a pair of dark blue combat trousers that had multiply pockets. On his feet was a pair of black soaks and black steel toecap combat boats with spikes for travelling into mountainous regions, he also had three pouches on his back-waist. On his back was a black gun sword. (Black version of Lightnings)

Frowning Naruto waited for the sound of shooting and explosion, while he waited he thoughts went to his wife. Nora had grass green eyes and shoulder-length silvery-blonde hair, she was around 5'3 foot tall, a whole foot and a inch shorter then him. She was a loving and caring person while she was always caring it didn't stop her from having a sense of humour which she showed quite often. But one of the thing she showed most was how she felt towards her son, Naruto would say that she was best defined by her protectiveness towards Hope, to the extent of engaging in conflict and risking her life to ensure his safety.

The thought of his wife lead to thoughts of how they meet, It was quite funny really, he had meet her when he was off duty 2 years ago. She had been all alone wondering around and she seemed to be in deep in though as she didn't notice him until she bumped into him and spilled her coffee all over him. Of course this lead to her apologizing alot but Naruto simply smiled when it was happened. After her sixth apology Naruto started to feel guilty and said that if she really wanted to say sorry then she had to go on a date with him. At first see seemed reluctant but that only lasted a second before she agreed.

One date lead to another and another and after the 15th date he asked her to be his girlfriend, she was surprised that much Naruto could tell but that didn't stop her from agreeing. After a year of dating Naruto had fallen deep for the girl, he had already meet her son and he knew of her precious husband but that didn't stop him from asking her to marry him on her birthday to which she agreed to.

Naruto was interrupted from memory lane when a explosion racked the train. Quickly he set of the charges making the side of the side explode open before he jumped out of the moving train, he quickly activate his AMP,(Antimatter Manipulation Principle), making his body freeze in mid flight. Naruto brought his right wrist up and clicked onto the arm guard and in a instant a hologram popped up to show two dots on it, one being blue and the other being pink. Looking around Naruto got a lock on the pink dot before he shot off into the direction.

As soon as Naruto arrived he found a ship infront of a bridge full of people, but what got Naruto's attention was the two standing infront of the ship. Naruto's eyes widened in shock when he saw his wife shot a mission into the ship making it explode, Naruto quickly flew too his wife in full speed as he saw the ship still charging up."NORA" Naruto shouted when he saw the ship shot making a explosion accrue making his wife shot forwards. Naruto landed onto the ground as he rushed over to the slipping snow and Nora but to his shock the man holding his wife let go.

Naruto's eyes widened in fear and shock but his body jumped over the edge and used the gravity to catch up to his wife. As soon as he had his wife in his grasp he turned his body around and held his her body in a protective manner as they continued to fall.

It didn't take as long as Naruto thought it would for his body to but when he did hit the ground he felt like his body was crushed by a mountain but even though it hurt Naruto had enough love to check his wife condition first.

"Nora." Naruto said to his wife as he felt himself getting heal by his unnatural healing power. A groan got Naruto's attention making him look down only to meet the slightly pained look on his wife's face. "Nora honey. You okay?"

Nora opened her eyes in shock when she heard her husbands voice only to meet by the sight of a worried looking Naruto. In a instant she latched her lips to his as a tears leaked out of her eyes. " Naruto how? Where? " Nora said as she start to pant as she got lungs back into her system.

"Thank god your okay." Naruto said as tears leaked out of his eyes and down onto his ripped mask as he hugged her tightly. "When I saw you fall I thought I had lost you." Naruto crying slowly came to a stop as he felt Nora wrapped her arms around him as she buried her head into his chest.

Naruto slowly brought himself and Nora up as he looked around the area only to find that they were surrounded but bodies and rocks. Naruto frowned before he reached into his left pouch and pulled out a pistol and handed it to his wife who took it in surprise. "If were going to get out of here your going to have to use the pistol training I taught you to use." Nora nodded as she looked at the pistol before she turned to she her husband pull his gun blade from his back before he unfolded it into a sword. "Come on honey. We need to find hope.

Nora nodded as she looked around to find a way out but had no such luck but fortunately for her Naruto was more of a observer and he had soon found a way out of all the rubble and bodies. "Nora over here." Naruto called out to his wife as he saw some ledges that was enough for him to up onto and propel them upwards and over to the other side. Nora nodded as she moved towards her husband who was looking at a some rubble. "I want you to hold onto me and never let go okay hun." Naruto said as he knelled down letting his wife get onto his back before he stood up and looked up at the ledge. He narrowed his eyes in concentration before he surged his unknown energy into his legs before he jumped upwards onto the ledge before activating his AMP before jumping up again and other the ledge.

Naruto and Nora looked down from the rubble to see a squad of PSICOM all dead by the side of a Hover bikes, that Pegasus Riders normally ride. Quickly Naruto jumped onto the floor before kneeling down and allowing his wife to drop off. As soon as Nora was on her feet Naruto tapped on the right wrist guard, the same hologram popped up to show the same dots on it except this time the pink one had moved and the blue one was moving in high speeds across of his map. Quickly Naruto rushed over to the bike and reached into his back left pocket and pulled out another machine except this one was more hightech, it had multiply buttons on it with each one being a different colours.

Naruto quickly click a green button and in a instant a line of coding appeared before disappearing back into the machine as Nora arrived next to him with a worried look. Nora jumped back in surprise when the Bike flared to life. "Nora come we need to catch up to our son." Naruto said in a rash tone as he started the bike, Nora's eyes widen when she heard Naruto call Hope his son, in truth she had been wanting him to say it for a while and for him to say it made her chest flutter. She soon got over her shock as her mother side came out which was shown when the look of worry that married her face before she jumped into the bike right behind Naruto before slipping her arms around his waist before Naruto flow off.

"So Nora... How did you and hope arrive here." Naruto asked as he flow to the location hope was last at. Nora looked surprised as she looked at as she heard her husbands angered voice but pushed it aside and tightened her grip on Naruto.

"Me and Hope were visiting Bodhum, I thought it would be nice to show him where we first meet but when we arrived at the place we where suddenly pushed onto a train by a PSICOM soldier. I thought something was up but I didn't say anything and well I sent you that message." Nora said as she rested her head on Naruto's back while closing her eye to the sound of Naruto's heart beat.

Naruto froze ever so slightly when he closed in on Hope's signal, Nora feeling her husband freeze opened her eyes before looking to what he was looking only to see the hung structure of the Pulse Fal'Cie. "Naruto wait. What are you doing? That's the Fal'Cie! We supposed to be going after hope, why are" Her voice died in her throat when she realised what was happening. Her son, her baby had gone into the Fal'Cie all by himself. Tears streamed out of her eyes as she thought of what could of happened to hope.

Naruto frowned when he heard that but didn't voice anything because he was to busy trying to land this bike on a metal platform that hope was last known location. As soon as the bike landed it was surrounded by what Naruto recognized as Lobo. Naruto quickly activated the attack mode on the bike, why was two mini-gun on the side of the bike, before he spun the bike in a doughnut shape while firing killing the beasts in a instant.

After the beasts were dead Naruto shut the bike down before he got off with his wife by his side. Naruto quickly brought up his left arm and tapped onto and in a instant a hologram like before appeared except this one had multiply dots on it, mainly grey, blue and pink, Naruto looked at the dots for a second before he clicked onto one that was near the centre of the map.

The hologram extended to the size of his forearm before it light up with some information on a man with light blond hair with a black bandanna, blue eyes, and a stubble beard. The man's name was Snow Villiers, he was 21 and stood a impressive hight of 6'3, in the photo he was wearing a large gray boots, a light blue vest over a black shirt, and a striped blue scarf hanging from a belt. He wears a beige trench coat with frayed hems. Under the man's picture gave a brief description of him."_An irrepressible, fiery young man, Snow dives headfirst into danger using nothing but his powerful physique as a weapon. Easily swayed by emotion, he is prone to rash words and actions. Nonetheless, many are won over by his outgoing and optimistic nature._"

Naruto shock his head in annoyance before he swiped the picture came across of another person but this time it was a girl, she looked to be around nineteen year-old. Her bright red hair is tied in curled pigtails. She has green eyes, and pierced ears with silver hoop earrings. She wears a light pink halter top, an orange and yellow skirt, and beige boots. She wears a fur pelt around her waist, which she uses to carry her weapon. Her name was simple showed as Vanille and her description of her was. "_Vanille is an endearing young woman with a relentlessly sunny disposition._"

Shacking his head Naruto swiped one more time to find just how he was looking for, the picture showed of a boy who looked to be around 14, he had short silver hair and light blue-green eyes. He was about 5 foot and wore a short-sleeved orange and yellow jacket with a detailed green neckerchief over a black shirt, and black gloves with white palms. He wears green cargo pants with a black storage pack hanging from a black belt over his left leg, and green boots. This was the person Naruto was looking for, his name was Hope Estheim his step son. Under hope was also another description. "_Hope is a normal boy from a normal family whose childhood on Cocoon can best be described as uneventful. Inexperienced in the ways of the world, and wont to turn to his mother for protection, he is completely unprepared for the turmoil into which his life is thrown when he is unexpectedly caught up in the Sanctum's brutal Purge._"

Naruto nodded before he turned to his wife with a smile before he made a following gesture towards her making her blink in shock before she followed after him. "I've found him." That was all the words Nora needed for her to rush after him. As Naruto ran around a corner he was meet by some more lobo but before the beast even got a chance to attack Naruto rushed into the middle of them and spin flip and shot them all in the centre of the heads.

Nora rushed around the corner to see that her husband had taken out a pack of lobo but had missed a Pantheron that was sneaking up on him so she quickly took aim and shot the the beast hitting it in its head making the Pantheron drop like a bag of potatoes. Naruto smiled back at his wife before he continued on his path of destruction and it after around 15 minuets of running Naruto and Nora come to a dead end. Naruto looked around trying to find a way to get around and it didn't take him long. Nora watched her husband as her looked between her and the side of the path a couple of times before he turned to her. "Nora I need you to trust me on what about to happen." Before Nora could ask why Naruto had picked her up and jumped off of the ledge making her scream out in shock as they fly off.

Naruto focused as he neared the edge of platform, when he felt close enough he suddenly activated AMP on his feet making him and Nora shot forwards on the ledge. Nora stopped screaming when she felt Naruto land down onto his back. "Ghr hey... Nora you okay? Naruto asked as he let his wife go before standing to his feet only to stumble backwards.

Nora watched from her spot on the ground as her husband was tackled down to the floor in shock but that shock had turn to blood boiling anger as the other girl's lips connected to her husband's in kiss. Her anger exploded when she heard the girl moaned, but the final straw was pulled when the other girl placed her hand's on HER husband's chest, feeling his 8 pack that only Nora should have access to.

Lightning was frozen in shock when she felt her lips connect to someone else's, not ten minuet ago she was fighting a Myrmidon and now here she was kissing someone she hasn't seen in nearly 3 years. Lightning moaned from shock when she saw Naruto handsome face, it was the same face that used to be infront of her for a whole 2 years, sure back then he was either shouting out commanded or staring down at you with care, but now he was doing something she had only dreamed of in her younger days. Lighting quickly got over her shock and tired to lift herself off of him only to feel his extremely defined muscles through he shirt, and as it showed by her quick grope of them.

Nora faced forwards and literately tore the pink haired women off of her husband revealing a dazed Naruto looks upwards with his eyes open in shock. "What happened?" Naruto asked in confusion as he slowly lifted himself up only for him to see his wife glaring at a equally angry lightning.

"What's your problem." Nora snapped at the younger women as she glared daggers at her while her hands tightened around the firearms in her hands so much so that her hands turned white. "You can't just kiss someone like that." She shouted as she pointed to a still slightly confused Naruto who had stood to his feet.

Lightning growled at the women who had thrown her like a rag-doll before shouting at her and telling her what to do. "Who do you think you are?!" Lighting growled back in anger as she to griped her weapon until her knuckle turned white.

"Errr girl we kinda have a problem." Naruto said as he stabbed a Pantheron in the head as it tried to take a swipe a sazh who nodded in thanks towards him before he brought up his pistols and shot some running Pantheron in the head killing them.

The two anger girls turned around when they heard Naruto said that and was shocked when the saw atleast 4 packs of 5 Pantherons surrounding them, the two girls quickly got in a battle faze and tag teamed the beasts.

Naruto smirked as he flipped over a bolo before stabbing it in its back before he changed the sword into a gun and shot three times before ripping it back out and shooting a Pantherons that had dived at him. He once again flip over the bolo before landing on another's face before shooting that in its eyes before cutting its head of in a motion, he activated his AMP and jumped in the air before spin shooting the remaining two Pantherons killing them instantly.

Naruto looked to the left to see that Sazh was having some trouble with two Bolos so he rushed off towards him while shooting the big beasts trying to gain their attention. One of the two polo turned away from Sazh just in time to see a blade pierce its left eye making it roar out in pain, the beast didn't get a chance to fight back however as Naruto stabbed into the its nervous system killing it in a instant. The other bolo seeing the other one die swiped at Naruto with one of it claws which Naruto barely dodge with the help of his AMP. Thankfully Sazh had his back and quickly shot the beast in its eyes making it blind, with the advantage up on hand Naruto ran forwards and pulled out something from his middle back pocket and slapped it on the beasts face before jumping back. As soon as his feet hit the floor the thing on the beast's head exploded taking its face with it, Naruto nodded to Sazh before he turned to the side only to be shock when he saw his wife and Lightning had killed all of their enemies already.

"Hey you girls alright?" Naruto called out to them making them turn to him before they nodded to him making him smile. "Well come on then we need to get going." Naruto shouted to them before he tapped onto his left wrist to show that the three dots from earlier had moved up another stage. He sighed in annoyance before he took off down the path that lead towards another flight of stairs. The three people soon followed after him with some being closer than others. It wasn't more than 3 minuets of running the group arrived at the top of the stairs only to find that their path had been blocked by a Myrmidon. "Damn!" Naruto said as he saw the beast block his path before he turned back to the group. "Okay team, This is what's going to happen. I'm going to sneak up to the beast and plant a bomb onto its face to disoriented it then I want Lightning to come in and take out its legs while you two cover her with bullet fire. Once the beast is down I'm going to plant a kill shock bomb on it which will kill it. You got that?" Naruto said in low voice before he disappeared into thin air VI a Vanishga cloak.

Naruto rushed at the beast in highspeed as he wiped out a flash bomb and slammed it on the beasts head before he AMP jumped back as it exploded. With the beast's dazed state lightning rushed forwards and stabbed it in its joints making it fall to the floor, once the thing hit the ground Sazh and Nora took aim before unleashing a brigade of bullets making the beasts crash down. When it was down Naruto appeared on top of it before slamming down the bomb and jumping backwards just in time to dodge the explosion.

Naruto smirked in victory as he walked past the dead Myrmidon and up to the stairs with the group right behind him. Naruto turned to lightning as he stepped onto the last step of the stair which led to a circler room. "So lightning... What are you doing here?"

Lightning looked surprised for a second before a hurt look entered her eyes. "My sister... She's a l'Cie." She said in a said tone as she glared at the floor.

Naruto felt shock run through his body, he knew who Lightning's sister was, and to find at that she had been turned into a l'Cie cut him deep. "Where is she now?" Naruto said as he stepped forwards and placed a hand on her shoulder.

Lighting looked at Naruto's hand for a second before looking back down to the ground as anger flashed through her eyes. " The fal'Cie has her captive. But I'll find her." Lightning went to step forwards but found herself unable to break from Naruto's grip.

"Lightning." Naruto said gently as he pulled the pink haired girl closer to him. "I know I can't possible even imagine what it feels like to have the happen but..." Naruto finally brought the shocked young women into a hug. "I will always be there for you... So please don't hide your emotions okay." Naruto whispered the last part in her ear, It wasn't a second later that Naruto felt lightning body shack slightly as she tightened her grip on him as the sound of crying filled the room. "It's going to be okay." Naruto said as he tried to calm the crying women down.

The two were interrupted when the sound of robotic like screams were heard making the spin around. The group watched in shock as one of the doors opened to show a couple of mutated l'Cie. "Listen to me. When a person gets cursed by a fal'Cie they become a l'Cie. Then they get given a Focus, right?" Sazh started as he turned to lightning with a hurt. "How do I put this?... If they don't carry it out, l'Cie end up as one of those things." Sazh informed her as he pointed at the mutated l'Cie. "What I'm saying is, if your sister 's gone that far.. I mean -!" Naruto's glare but Sazh one edge as he slipped up on the sentence. " She might still-!.. How can I-?..." Sazh sighed as he turned away from Naruto's glare and towards the mutated l'Cie. "There's no way to turn a l'Cie back into a human. Even if she completes her Focus, there's no changing her fate. She'll live her life as a fal'Cie slave." Lightning grip on Naruto tightened as she buried her head into Naruto's chest. "Don't make her suffer."

As soon as that last sentence was heard both Lightning and Naruto turned and glared at Sazh with pure anger as he said that, didn't he know when to shut up. Lightning was the first to rant her anger as she ripped herself from Naruto comfit and pushed Sazh in anger . "Just say it!" she said in a sad and angry tone as she glared at him. "Any l'Cie... Anyone who might ever become a l'Cie should be wiped off the face of Cocoon." Lightning turned away from Sazh and began to walk down the walk way towards the mutated l'Cie but not before saying one more thing. "It's people like you that started the Purge in the first place." Naruto didn't say a word as he walked past Sazh and towards his wife, he gently grasped her hands in his making her look at him in surprise. "Come on we need to find Hope and get out of here." Naruto said gently as followed after lightning and Sazh with his wife next to him.

After what had seem to hours of constant fight Naruto and the group had closed in on Hope's signal to the point that they were only a little bit away but as they closed in the location Lightning took notice of a girl laying on the ground. The a girl with the same pink tint of hair Lightning has. She ties her hair into a ponytail on the left side of her head. The girl was wearing some cat-shaped earrings representing NORA (as in the group), a black armband on her right bicep like Lightning, red plaid-pleated skirt lined with black lace, a white sleeveless dress shirt, a semi-transparent pink sweeper, an extra matching hair tie on her left wrist, black thigh-high stockings, ivory ankle boots.

"Serah" Lightning shouted as she rushed over towards her downed sister that laid on the floor. Naruto nodded to his wife before he rushed after her and stood next to her and helped her pick up her sister. "Time to go. We have to leave before the army-" Lightning stopped when Sazh stood in front of her. "What?" Naruto knew just from the look Sazh gave the Pulse brand on Serah's arm that he was going to try do something rash.

"That's a Pulse brand." Sazh said as his arms closed in on his pistols. "That girl's a l'Cie." Lightning looked outraged when she saw where Sazh's hands where before she turned to the side in a protective manner.

"I already told you that." Lightning said in the calmest tone she could muster as she watched Sazh's hands tighten on the gun.

Sazh looked at the girl in pity as he went to draw his weapons. "Pulse l'Cie are the enemies of Cocoon." he said in a monotone voice as he slowly slid the weapon out of its holster.

"So they should die?" Lightning said as she took a step backwards in a attempt to hid behind Naruto.

"Listen, if she fails her Focus, you know how that'll end." Sazh said as he went to aim his gun but before he could even ready himself he was slammed to the floor with a blade against his neck curtsey of Naruto.

"Sis you came." Came a low quite whisper from a newly woken Serah making lightning look at her sister in shock as she lowered her to the ground.

Suddenly a shout of "Serah" was heard by the group making them turn to see a group of people coming down on a floating elevator. The man, who Naruto recognized as snow, jump off the elevator before it could even hit the ground before rushing towards the group.

Naruto and Nora simple ignored him though when they saw Hope on the elevator coming down. "HOPE" They both said together making the grey haired boy jump in shock before looking towards them.

"MUM, DAD" he shouted back as rush over to them with teary eyes before reaching them only to be brought into a massive hug. He looked at his mum and dad in shock as he finally pulled away before breaking down into tears again. "When I saw you fall I thought I had lost you forever." Hope said as he hugged his parents only to freeze in pain when Naruto grazed his left arm

"Hope.. Hey buddy let me look at your arm." Naruto said in a caring fashion which secretly masked his worry and anger. Hope seemed to stop for a second before he slowly lifted up his sleeve, a long red scare became visible to both Nora and Naruto as blood smeared itself on his forearm.

Naruto and Nora visible stiffened as they looked at the scare but the reason behind them were completely different. Nora's reaction was because she felt extreme fear and sadness when she saw the nasty cut on her sons arm while Naruto's was between pure rage and extreme lust to spill some blood. "Who did this to you." Naruto's voice was dark as it seemed to generate hell on earth in each word would scare even gods.

"i-i-i-it w-w-w-was a-a Pulse f-f-f-f-fal'Cie" Hope muttered sacredly as he watched a dark aura wrap around his dad's body, on the upside though he was so scared he completely ignored the pain of a medical spray that was sealing up his wounds. The sound of hollow laughing made everyone snap their attention from a now frozen form of Serah toward a dark looking Naruto.

Naruto's body was completely covered in a dark cloud of energy hiding all his from view accept his now red eyes that seemed to glow in anger. Naruto walked forwards in slow steps as he moved towards the front of the entrance of the fal'Cie. Before anyone could say a thing Naruto's body disappeared in a flash of black before he reappeared behind group of fal'Cie with his blade outstretched. The group watched in shock as the beast exploded in nothing.

The whole group which consisted of Nora, Hope, Vanille, lightning, Snow and Sazh followed after Naruto as he approached the fal'Cie location, but when everyone had entered the same room, which was a circler room with a large machine object in the centre of the room._  
_

Before all hell brook lose Snow wanted to say one more last thing. "Serah's a crystal now. You gave her a Focus, and she did it! You got what you want! NOW LET HER GO!" snow shouted at the machine in anger as everyone watch on, well everyone except Naruto that is as he was to busy gaining more energy. "Please turn her back!" Snow begged as he looked defeated on the floor. He suddenly gasped when he had an idea before he sat on his knee and put his right hand over his heart. "I'll be your l'Cie instead!" Before anyone could even think Naruto appeared infront of it and slammed his sword down onto it.

A load cracking sound was heard when his blade connected before the sound of metal work happening before the large pipes and drills started to work and transform into a large drill hand king of things while the middle of it transformed into a crystal like face. Without thinking Naruto rushed forwards and went to slash at the crystal only to be slammed away from it by one of the drill hands. Nora and vanille stayed behind to help heal the rest of hopes arm while Lightning, snow and Sazh joined in on the fight.

Snow and Sazh focused on the fal'Cie's hand like things while a still angry Naruto and lightning attacked its face. Naruto shook in anger when he saw the mark on his step son's arm before he dissipated once again and reappeared in the centre of it face where he suddenly stabbed it in the face before he jumped back with his blade in his hand.

Suddenly the whole room changed from a machine like area to a dark void but the most shocking part was the transformation of the fal'Cie, its once small body had changed into a 100 feet tall machine with two long arm that were surrounded by a metal wheels. Its main body was covered up with blue light and a long silver tail but from the visible parts it was a violate colour.

Everyone looked at the fal'Cie in shock as it sent out blue like whips that attached themselves onto the groups bodies before it brought up its hands and sent pulses through the wires. Naruto growled as he watched his loved ones fall into unconsciousness before he was the last awake. Naruto eyes flickered around the room when his brain was filled with images of a monster with multiply arms in what looked like a plant of some kind then before it suddenly went black.

**Hey ha guys and girls how's it hanging... I hope you like it I did spend some time thinking of the idea for this m'kay ... I don't know if I should continue this story as I'm already writing two others and trying to come up with a new story for the 3rd but yeah its up to you guys to choice but cool out because I'm going to sleep for tonight as its 1:12 am in the morning **

**Chills out until next time Y'all **


	2. Chapter 2

**The legend of Naruto Estheim**

**Hey guys/girls how's it going, I know some people really enjoyed my story and so I have be thinking of some ideas while writing my Juubi no Ashikabi and I got to about to 1500 words until some more idea's came to mind so yeah I'm gonna write them down before I forget..**

**"To rid ourselves of our shadows - who we are - we must step into either total light or total darkness. Goodness and evil."**  
**―Jeremy P. Johnson**

**Chapter 2 **

In the land of cocoon, where the green grass and pure ground had all but turned into metal. Where humans living there saw many different types of technology. But in a sea that had been turned into pure crystal and ice landed several newly dubbed l'cie, all were unconscious and laying on either their backs or stomachs.

Well all except one that had slowly stood to his feet.

Naruto let out a heavy breath as he slowly stood to his feet, his body ached all around but that did not stop the husband from walking over to his wife and child that laid only acouple feet away. Naruto sighed in relief as he arrived at his family's location before promotely dropping to his knees in pain. Naruto let out a hiss of pain as he slowly moved to check the pulse's of Hope and Nora only that to bring his hand back to hold his stomach in pain. "God what hit me." Naruto asked him self as the pain flared once more before calming down.

The sound of Snow shouting Serah made Naruto turn around to see that the rest of the group was slowly making their way up to their feet, the sound of groaning behind Naruto made him spin round in a full 180 spin only to find that his wife and son had also woken up. Naruto quickly help the two up with worried look. "Hey you guys okay?" He asked getting two moans from the mother and son making he little less tense.

"Honey, you okay?" A half sleepy Nora asked as she kissed Naruto on the lips as her body fully awoke itself when Naruto kissed her, she heard her husband grunt in agreement. "Hope, what about you baby?" Nora asked Hope only to get a similar grunt in return making Nora smile slightly.

The family's little moment was interrupted by a shout of "watch out" made Naruto do another 180 spin to only to catch a glimpse of Snow punching a Ghast backward with magic fist "What did I... Just do?" Snow asked as he looked down at the crest on his arm in shock.

Naruto frowned when he saw Snow use magic and before he could answer his question he saw his son step forward and voiced what he was about to say. "You used magic. You used the power of a l'Cie. The fal'Cie cursed us. We're l'Cie now!" Hope Shouted out loudly getting the attention of two more Ghasts.

Naruto watched as two Ghasts closed in on their location with sharp eyes while he reached for his sword, that was still somehow on his lower back hiding behind his hair. Once his sword was tightly in his grasp Naruto rushed forwards shocking the group before activating his AMP technology and flip kicked one of them in it's chest's eye before lashing out with a mean left hook to the second ones face knocking it away.

Suddenly Lightning appeared beside Naruto with her sword drawn before she rushed forwards and span around in a 360 motion slicing both of the Ghasts on the chest. Snow also joined in on the fight as he punched the same Ghast from earlier into the chest making it fly into the same direction as the other two Ghasts, Naruto seeing his chance dug his free hand into his back right pocket and grabbed hold of something before throwing it at the Ghasts. An large explosion rocketed the ground beneath the l'Cie as the Ghasts were killed inside a massive ball of fire.

Naruto sighed tiredly as he reached into one of the many pocket on his jacket and pulled out a small blue vile with some green liquid, he quickly downed the content of the bottle in one go. Naruto sighed as his body visibly relaxed as the strange liquid healed him and his exhaustion in a rapid speed. After 10 seconds of letting the liquid do its job before he swiftly brought out some more bottles and handed them out to everyone. After he had given his 'magic' medicine out Naruto brought his wife and step child into a hug. "I'm so sorry." Naruto whispered and his grip tightened on them. "It's all my fault." Naruto said in a anger and sad tone before he stepped back from the hug.

Nora seeing her husband blaming himself pulled Naruto into a passionate kiss. Naruto looked at his wife in shock as she suddenly kissed him but it only lasted a few seconds before he started kissed back with equal passion by slipping his tongue into her mouth making her moan in shock and delight but before they could continue the sound of coughing made them turn to see their son staring at them in disgust making the two lovers blush in embarrassment. Naruto coughed in his hand as he turned away from his step son. Naruto frowned when he realized his long sleeved shirt hid his crest from view, so with a deep frown Naruto began to strip of his top half of his clothes but before he could he take off his shirt he was interrupted by his son. "HEY! what are you doing baka-touson?" Hope shouted making Naruto blinked in shock before he stared at Hope with a blank stare.

"What dose it look like... I'm looking for my l'Cie mark." Naruto said in a dumb voice making his son deflated in depression which Naruto ignored for taking off his t-shirt not realising he had three girls watching him with intense stares.

Lightning, Nora and Vanille watched as the golden and red haired hunk slowly slipped off his tight black shirt to show his perfect 8 pack of muscles and his perfect pale skin making the three women blush slightly, it wasn't that they hadn't ever seen a muscular chest before it's just that Naruto's chest looked like it had been chiselled out of stone by the Greek gods.

Naruto frown deepened when he noticed that his mark was on the left side of his collar bone, he looked at it for alittle while before he sighted and slipped the shirt back onto himself much to the female's sadness and disappointment. "So what about you guys?" Naruto asked as he slipped his arms back into his shirt. Sazh was the first to show his as he pointed to his neck which was visible through his shirt, Snow was the next as he held up his left hand to show that his was located on his front wrist, Hope held up his right hand sadly showing his was on his lower front of his wrist, Vanille went after him and pulled up the right side of her dress showing it was located on her right thigh. Naruto turned to his wife and Lightning in confusion when then didn't show their's. "Hey aren't you going to show yours.. You never know they could be different." Naruto said in a worried tone making the two women turn to him in confusion. "Come on it's not like I haven't seen what you've got before." He continued making Lightning turn away and blush, and his wife to glare at said pink haired women before she grabbed her husband hand and walked around the corner but she stopped just near the edge and looked back at the group with evil look in her eyes. "If anyone peeps I will castrate you." Nora warned making the male wince and look away.

Once Nora rounded the corner she slowly slipped off her jumper showing her under shirt that was strapped up giving Naruto a view of the top of her cleavage and the l'Cie brand that was located in between said cleavage. Naruto reached out and gently rubbed the crest only to find out that its texture was similar to that of a tattoo before he sighed in sadness. "You can put the jacket back on honey there's nothing wrong." Naruto said as he gave her wife a quick kiss on the lips as she went to pick up her jacket. Naruto rounded the corner and called Lighting to come over to him making her blush slight as she moved towards him.

Nora glared at the sword wielding girl as she walked back to her son with tightly clenched fists. She was so distracted with her anger that she didn't even release that snow had approached her. "Excuse me miss." Nora heard making her turn around to see the person from the bridge that she saved, she was quite surprised he hadn't noticed him earlier. "It's Nora... your.. um Snow right?" She asked as she reached at for a hand shack.

Snow smirked before he grabbed her hand and gave it a slight shack before letting go of her hand. "Yeah that's right... So Nora how are you here?" Snow asked bluntly as he look at the women in confusion.

Nora smiled as she grabbed Hope and brought the boy into a backwards hug. "Like I said Mums are though." She laughed lightly making Snow's eyes snap open in shock before he looked down from Nora to Hope.

"So are dads" Nora and Snow turned to see Naruto and Lightning walking back into the field with calm looks on their faces but if you were to look closely at lightning you would see a blush on her cheeks. "But putting jokes aside dose anyone know their focus." When everyone shook their heads negativity Naruto sighed in annoyance.

Lightning looked around to see if there was any enemies only to sigh when non came to view. "Okay, if we don't know out Focus, how do we complete it?" Naruto's and Nora's hands gripped each other tightly as they looked upon the sea of crystal before turning back to the group as Vanille started to talk.

"I think... I saw it." She said in confusion as she looked at Lightning. Said person turned back to the young girl with a neutral look as tired to figure out what she saw. "Saw what?" She asked as she turned fully towards Vanille.

Before Vanille could say anything Sazh walked forwards as he kept his eyes on Vanille. "That is how a Focus comes down, people. The fal'Cie? They don't spell it out with clear-cut instructions. All you get is a hazy glimpse." Lightning, snow and Naruto looked at Sazh in suspiciously. "Well, that's what they say. You know legends and all." Sazh said as he held his hands up in the air before turning around and letting them drop.

Naruto looked away from Sazh and towards his son. "What about you Hope, Did you see anything." He asked making Hope look away and let out sigh before he looked back at his step dad.

"I uh- I just... It's all kind of foggy , but.. I saw this big- I mean _towering-" _Naruto looked at Hope in shock as he tried to figure out why he and Hope had the same king of vision.

Sazh being the person he was stepped forwards in shock. "W-wait a minuet." He said as he waked into the centre of the group. "Hold on now. Did we _all _have the same dream?" Naruto looked up in surprise when everyone nodded. "So, we all saw the same dream. We all heard that same voice."

Hope stepped forwards in surprise as he looked at Sazh. "You mean that was our Focus? But how are we supposed to know what to do from that?" Sazh turned away from Hope with a irked look.

"That's the tricky part." Vanille said as she walked forwards getting the attention of the group. "The dream's the only hint the fal'Cie gives us. Figuring out what to do with it- that's our job!" She said confidently making the people around her raised an eyebrow in shock.

Sazh turned away from the group as he tried to come to terms with what was happening. "Okay, okay... We're Pulse l'Cie, right? Enemies of Cocoon! So, dose that mean our Focus is-? Are we suppose to " Sazh said in frustration as he tried to figure out what he needed to do.

Before Sazh could finish his sentence Snow put his own belief into the equation. "Save her." the group minus Naruto looked towards him in confusion. "Our Focus is to protect Cocoon."

Vanille smiled slightly as she held her hands behind her back as looked at snow. "Really? Okay, and why's that?" She asked as she held her chin in confusion.

Snow gripped his left hand around a crystal shaped tear before looking at the group with a confident look. "Serah told us. Let's do it. We're all in this together. I'm going to look for Serah. She ought to be nearby." Snow said before he rushed off with Vanille and Sazh following.

Naruto nodded to his wife making her smile before she gripped Hope's left hand and dragged him along with her as she ran after then. "So Claire using my old captain's name." Naruto chuckled when he saw the pink haired girl look away from him. "You know what's in two days right?" Lightning looked back at Naruto in a confused stare making Naruto sigh. "well maybe I should surprise you then." Naruto said under his breath before he ran after his wife with Lightning hot on his tale.

Naruto smiled as he finally appeared next to his wife making her jump slightly but when she realised it was him she visible calmed down before she continued on her path.

As they continued on their way the group had noticed the lack of enemies making them even more on guard but as the rounded the corner they were met by three Ghasts and two Wights standing there. Naruto turned to the group and motioned them to huddle. "Al-right as you can see there is two flying bird like creatures, which are known as Wight, and their the most dangerous out of that group. So here's the plan Me and Lightning are going to shoot the bird on the left with are gun blades before snow joins in and we all change the back Ghasts, and by the way if you haven't guested the big ones are called Ghasts, while Sazh and Nora take on the other Wight before you rush in on the other Ghast. Now Vanille by any chase would you know some sort of healing magic?" Vanille nodded making Naruto sigh in happiness. "Good because I want you to heal anyone that is injured. And finally Hope what I need you to do I support us with long ranged attacks while also keeping a look out for more enemies. You think you can do that?" Hope nodded making Naruto smile before he went back to having a stoic look. "Okay when I clench my fist in mid air and drop it I want everyone to do as I said. You got it." When everyone nodded Naruto pecked his head around the corner. Finding the enemies still there Naruto drew his weapon with his right hand and brought up his left hand with his index finger, middle finger and ring finger held up.

As Naruto watched his targets move he also started lowering his fingers starting from the ring finger and finishing with his index finger before his hand was balled tightly into a fist. Suddenly he dropped his fist before shooting upwards and shooting the left Wight in its chest eye making it scream in pain and dive to the left only for its face to be shot by a nicely timed round out of Lightning's barrel killing it instantly. The two sword wielder rushed forward as Snow ran past them and punched back left Ghast in the stomach, Naruto and Lightning quickly sifted their guns back into blades before both of them stabbed the back right Ghast in the shoulder blade. Lightning jumped backwards as the beast swiped for her while Naruto ripped out her sword and through it to her before stabbing the beast in its chest's eye repetitively before jumping back to Lightning's side as the Ghast swag its arms around wildly barely missing him.

Snow growled in anger as he dodged to the left dodging the large fist of the right arm of the Ghast before he slammed it in the chest with a magic punch making it fly backwards. Seeing his chance Snow un-hocked a grenade from the left side of his cloak and pulled the pun before throwing it a the downed beast. A load bang echoed through the field as the beast was exploded into little chunks. Snow sighed in happiness only to jump to the side when a cry of pain came behind him before it smash into the ground he once stood, he slowly turned around to see what hit the floor only for his eyes widen when he saw Naruto judo throw a Ghast into another Ghast making them both fall to the ground.

Naruto moved quickly as he unleashed a sticky bomb onto the fallen Ghasts before he turned around and dived for Lightning and pushed her down to the ground with him above her protecting her from a large flame ball that flew above the two. Lightning blushed at the closeness of Naruto's lips that was only a inch away from her's. As the flames died down Lightning couldn't help it and leaned in a kissed Naruto briefly before quickly shooting backwards hoping that Naruto didn't realise, and luckily Naruto was to busy focused on keeping himself from being burnt alive with magic.

Nora sighed in happiness when she saw he husband stand up out of the flames unharmed but a frown married her face as she saw Naruto holding Lightning in a bridle carry.

Naruto let Lightning down to her feet as he walk back to the group and congratulated them all for their good work before he started to run again but he stopped when snow jumped from a metal pole and onto the crystal floor making Naruto stop in his tracks. "We fight! Ragnarok! That's the reason we're l'Cie. To stop it- to keep Cocoon safe!" Snow shouted to the group making them stare at him like he was crazy.

Sazh frowned as he looked the blonde hair man. "Yeah, why don't you give is one reason to believe that? One reason." Sazh said as he narrowed his eyes at him.

Snow smirked as he held his l'Cie crest. "Serah." He said simple making the group groan in annoyance, well everyone except Naruto and Lightning that is. "She said to protect Cocoon, and then she turned to crystal. That's the proof right there. She completed her Focus! That means ours is to save Cocoon. Serah's fal'Cie was the same as ours. Our Focus has got to be the same. We were chosen to be guardians, to defeat Ragnarok! It makes sense" Snow said passionately and loudly making Sazh even more angry.

Sazh finally snapped when Snow finished before he walked of ahead with a annoyed look. "The hell it dose! You're grasping at straws, son! Pulse fal'Cie are Cocoon's enemies. We just got recruited by one of them. If I were a betting man... I'd put us on the other side." Sazh said as he faced back snow.

Snow glared at Sazh as he grit his teeth together as his fists tightened. "So Serah's an enemy too? Well I don't buy it!" Snow growled back before he turned around and rushed off towards Lightning. "We have the power to save Cocoon. If we work together and carry out our Focus-" Snow was stopped dead in his tracks as Lightning turned around as placed a sword against his neck.

Lightning's eyes narrowed as she stared up at Snow. "Our focus?" She shouted back at him with hate. " The fal'Cie took Serah from us, and you want to help it?" Asked as she looked Snow directly in his eye. "Who's side are you on?" Lightning asked as her grip on the sword tightened ever so slightly.

Before Snow could say anything a shout of "Freeze" made everyone gasp in shock before the turned around to see who said it only to see two squads of PSICOM standing their. "Place you hands behind you heads." They warned the group as they aimed their guns at them. before anyone could do anything a large explosion of electricity. "That's project purges tech" Shouted one of the PSICOM before he was knocked out from behind making the three remaining PSICOM to turn and aim their weapons only for Naruto to appear behind them and slash them with the blunt end of his sword making them drop down light a sack of bricks.

Naruto simple walked past the downed bodies with a passive look before standing next to his wife. "You okay?" His wife nodded making Naruto smile slightly before he went to bring up his mask only to remember that it had been torn when he had jumped after his wife making him sigh.

The group looked from Naruto towards the guards in shock, Sazh was the first to talk though. "I thought they'd be tougher than that. This guys are PSICOM, yeah?" Sazh asked making Snow smirk before he turned around. "Their supposed to be cream-of-the-crop."

Snow snickered as he turned back to Sazh with a arrogant smirk. "Yeah, but PSICOM's an anti-Pulse task force. They haven't fought a war in centuries. Bunch of rookie troops swinging around overpriced toys." Snow said as he looked down at the knocked out solider with a disappointed look.

Sazh arched an eyebrow as he looked from the knocked out PSICOM person towards Lightning and Naruto. "So, from what you're telling me, it sounds like a regular old soldier... had got more training than special forces." Lightning looked towards Naruto briefly before looking back a Sazh with a simple blank look.

Naruto smirked as he looked at Sazh before he deicide that he would need to tell the group something to make it easier for them to trust him. "Actually Sazh I wouldn't call myself a regular old soldier." This got the attention of everyone accept Nora. "I was... Originally train for a special tasks force since a young age... I don't really remember anything before my 17 birthday but the training I went through had a 98% chase of killing me and at 99.9% fail rate but as you could probably guess by from were I am that I passed. That task force was for a special combat and tactics deviation know as the alpha squad and the project was known as... Project Purge." Everyone froze in place as they heard that statement, and why wouldn't they project Purge was known by nearly all of cocoon and was nickname the death house because of the amount of deaths accrued by a bunch of scientist trying to biologically give people the power of lie'Cie and for Naruto to be into that group meant that he had been through the testing and survived. Suddenly their head's were spouting out memoires of Naruto with his black cloak around his body, now it all made sense.

Lightning, being the first to react, slowly walked towards Naruto before stopping right infront of him much to his confusion. Suddenly her fist connected to his jaw making Naruto wince before he looked at Lightning in shock but that shock quickly turned to worry when he saw that she was visible shacking. Naruto looked to Nora for help only for her to stare back at him with warm eyes before nodding and turning back to her son and turned to tell him about why Naruto did what he did. Naruto simple stared dumbly at the back of his wife. "What the hell is nodding got to do with this situation." he thought to himself before he sighed and did what he dose to his wife when she's angry or upset. Naruto wrapped his arms around Lightning's lower back before kissing her head gently and whispered into her ear.

Now normally that would be fine but Lightning didn't actually know Nora was his wife, she actually thought that Nora was a normal girl that was trying to gain Naruto's affection which made no sense since he kissed her multiply times but it would seem that Lightning hadn't noticed it. So when Naruto started to show her affection she took it the wrong idea and looked up to Naruto before capturing his lips.

Nora turned back to her husband to tell him that his step son understood that he had to do what he did for Cocoon but when she saw he husband hugging Lightning she felt a pang of jealousy but that soon changed into a felling of rage when she saw Lightning lean in for a kiss.

Naruto watched in shock as Lightning was suddenly grabbed by the collar and judo thrown across the field, his eyes lingered where lightning once stood before he looked to the side in shock as he saw his wife standing there with a pissed off look on her face.

Lightning grunted when she hit the ground before she jumped to her feet and looked at the direction her attacker was. Her eyes narrowed when she saw Nora standing in a fighting stance right next Naruto. Lightning slid into a simple kick boxing stance before she rushed at the grey haired women with two sharp kicks only for Nora to grabbed her outstretched leg and twist her body to go for a Judo slam only for Lightning to twist her body in mid air and kick Nora in the stomach making her let go of Lightning's leg. Lightning flipped in mid air and onto her feet but by this time Nora had rushed in with a palm thrust to her midsection making her slid backwards, Nora didn't stop there as she double palmed Lightning's right section before grabbing her left wrist and brought her into a arm bar only for the pink haired girl to elbow her in the rid before flipping over the stunned Nora and kicked her in the back making her slide forwards.

Naruto watched in surprise when Nora used some amazing flexibility as used the force of Lightning's knee strike to spin in a 180 motion and lashed out with a palm strike to Lightning's face making said person fly backwards. To his future surprise Lightning flipped in mid air and landed on her feet before she wiping the blood from her nose before she lunched herself at his wife before doing a quick three left kicks to Nora's stomaching making the mother gasp in shock before Lightning kicked Nora in the side of the head with a strong right kick making Nora slid across the crystal floor.

Nora moaned in pain as she held her hand against her head only to gasp in shock when she saw that she was bleeding, she narrowed her eyes as she pushed herself off the ground, unknown to her a light grey aura surrounded her, she suddenly dissipated from her place only to reanimate behind lightning and kicked the shocked girl in the back in the head before grabbing her leg and judo slamming her into the crystal floor making Lightning gasp in pain but Nora didn't let down as she kicked lightning in the air slightly before grabbing the back of her clothes and throwing her across the field making dust pick up from the force. Nora eyes narrow as she used magic enhanced speed to rush at Lightning last location before she dived in with a right kick but to shock her foot was stopped in mid-air by a single air but she didn't have time to think before her body was slung across the field.

When the smoke finally cleared Nora saw that Lightning was surrounded by a light red aura, her eyes as she ready for the assault. In a second Nora ducked barely dodged a punch from Lightning only for her to be smash into the stomach by Lightning's knee making her gasp in breath in pain. Nora was quick to react though as she double kicked lightning into the air but as her feet connected with Lightning's stomach the pink haired girl's fist connected with her jaw.

Naruto turned away from the rest of the group only to watch as Nora and Lightning shoot across the field, his eyes widened in shock when two large dust clouds lifted into the air which was followed by to low moans of pain. Vanille rushed to the dust cloud on the left as Naruto rushed to the right, but when dust cloud died down Naruto sighed in relief when he saw his wife fairly unharmed with only acouple cuts on his fists. "Nora you okay?" asked Naruto as he helped her to her feet only to receive a light moan making him smirk slightly.

When Vanille and Lightning finally came back to the group Naruto coughed into his hand getting the attention of everyone. "I know we have some... problems in the group but we can short that later but right now we need to get a move on before more PSICOM units arrive." Naruto said seriously making some of the group look at him if he was stupid, hadn't he just taken down two squad of them within a few seconds.

Snow scoffed as he tapped his chest and held his arm out. "Nothing for us l'Cie to be afraid of." Snow said cockily as he shrugged with a smirk on his face.

Lightning glared at Snow as she walked off to the side alittle. "Cut the crap!" Lightning said making Snow's confident aura disappear. "Their grunts might be green, but PSICOM's elites are cold-blooded beasts. They hit the field and it's game over." Naruto nodded in agreement before he turned around and looked for a location for a ship with his scanner.

Naruto smirked as he picked up something on the scanner before turning back to the group. "That's right so to keep our salves alive a need each of you to place this on your forearms." Naruto said as he pulled out six forearm guards and handed it to each person. "These forearms with give a small map that while scan the area for locations or people. It also tells the location of ever person you tag." Naruto said as he helped his wife place her's on. "When you want to tag someone you simple press the light orange button while aiming it on said person. What the machine dose is scan the person and 'locks' in the signature." Everyone nodded before they began to scan each other.

When everyone had finished Naruto clicked on a purple button his right arm guard, suddenly all of the groups maps got a way-point on. "If any of you need to set a location press the purple button before pressing on the map where you want it. Also if need be press the purple button twice to send a message to the dot or person you need. You got all that." As soon as everyone nodded Naruto turned around and spirited off making the group quickly rush after them. "I'll see you at the way-point. Oh and Hope.. Take care of your mother" Naruto said before he disappeared from view making everyone stare on in shock.

Naruto smirked as he used some camo tech to hide from the group, it wasn't that he didn't wan't to leave the group its just that he had to keep them safe from the shadows. When the group moved on Naruto deactivated his cloak before running to left towards a large chunk of crystal before he jumped into the air with a AMP enchanted lift. As soon as Naruto's feet hit the floor he shut off his AMP before activating his camo cloak and rushing of to the location. Naruto narrowed his eyes when he saw some crystal spiking out from the ground before he jumped onto them and balanced on the top of the spikes as he jumped from one to another. This went of for a minuet before Naruto jumped of and down onto the crystal floor and proceeded to sprint off in highspeed. As you could probable guess it didn't take Naruto long to reach a dead end making him growl in annoyance. He growled in annoyance when a battered looking Manasvin Warmech fly over him but let it run its course as he tried to figure out how to get past the wall.

Naruto eyed the wall for a minuet before reaching into into his cloak's pockets and pulling out two very sharp looking knives. Twirling the Knives for the second Naruto began to fill the knives with magic, a thin line appeared on the edges of the knives, before he stabbed them into the crystal and to his surprise and delight it sank into the wall with ease. As soon as Naruto saw this he stomped hardly onto the floor and like magic a foot blade appeared out of the tip of both of the boots before the same black magic outline them too. Naruto closed his eyes as he sank his right foot and left hand knife into the crystal before lifting himself up and sank his right hand knife and his left foot knife into the crystal wall before lifting himself up and repeating the progress.

Naruto huffed out in exhaustion as he lifted himself for the last time before rolling over on his back but as he was about to stand up the bridge just behind him collapsed making him stumble forwards and land on his stomach making him groan in pain. When Naruto hefted himself up he got a full view of what his scanners had picked up. Sitting in the centre of a large military group was a large golden ship surrounded by soldiers and ships, Naruto the area for any more enemies only to sigh in relief when her saw none before he brought up his left wrist for to scan for the group only to raise an eyebrow in shock when he saw that the group had already pasted this location, well all except Snow as his signal was located way back. Naruto scrunched up his face in annoyance before he turned the screen off and turned in the direction of the main group's location and turned his cloak back on before proceeding to head in their direction. As Naruto jumped between the gasps of the crystal he started to notice the lack of life on the top but the increased life at the bottom of the caverns but he put his thoughts aside for the fact he had just jumped off a ice ledge only to find hardly anything to grip onto. Naruto reacted quickly as he activated his AMP tech to push himself forwards but unfortunately Naruto hadn't been watching where he was going and as a result smash through a wall making it very painful for him as he slammed through it but even with all that pain it didn't stop him from putting down a AMP field to catch him before he hit the solid floor. Naruto slowly stood to his feet with a groan as he did so he spat out a ball of blood while clicking his back.

A loan moan escaped Naruto's lips as he clicked his back and neck as he walked down the long path that lead towards a place Naruto couldn't identify. His attention was directed else where though when he heard a similar voice that Naruto knew as Nora's, before he turned towards the sound of her voice and walked in that direction. As Naruto rounded a corner he was forced to jump to the side as a large dragon like beast rushed past him. "What the fuck!" Naruto nearly shouted as the Garuda Interceptor shot lightning at him making him dive to the side. Naruto looked to the side as he heard footstep only for someone Naruto knew to run into the area with her weapon drawn. "Yo Lightning." Naruto shouted as he drew his blade before dodging to the left as the beast shot another lightning bolt at him.  
Lightning blinked in shock when she heard Naruto's voice call over to her before turning towards it only to see Naruto stabbing the beast that she and the rest of the group were just fighting in the wing making it fly off into a pillar of stone.

Naruto quickly ripped out his blade out of the beast's wing and jumped onto its... first head and proceeded to stab it multiply time before he dug it one last time and run across it's back slicing it's head and back into two. Naruto blinked in shock as he felt the beast die by that simple attack, but never-the-less jumped off of it and onto the ground where the whole group, minus Snow, stood. Naruto raised an eyebrow when he heard Vanille squeal before rushing right past him. "This is going to make things alot more easier." he heard her say before he turned around to see what she was talking about only to look on in shock when he saw a ship just sitting in the room.

Naruto could only stare at the convenient placed ship in shock as he scanned it only to find that it was in perfect working order. "What the hell? How didn't I notice this earlier?" Naruto moaned in annoyance as he walked into the ship with his wife at his side.

Nora snickered when she heard her husband complain about the ship. "Maybe your losing you touch." Nora joked making Naruto turn to her and pout which only made the grey haired women laugh at him.

Naruto smirked to his wife before he took a set next to Sazh at the control panel but not soon after the ship blasts upwards only to be intercepted a squad of fighter drones making Naruto straight away get at battle mode. Acting quickly Naruto used the two firing rifles to shot one of the large machines making it blow up letting their ship pass through. Naruto heard Sazh sigh in content but he was not so stupid to calm down. "Don't think wear done yet!" Naruto said in a rough tone before he forced control over the ship and span them in a 360 motion making the ship barely done a missile. "Go up above the cloud while I try to hold them off." Naruto commanded before he climbed out of his set and walked to the back of the ship. With a swift kick Naruto slammed the back doors open while keeping one foot attached to the ground with his AMP tech. When the door was fully open Naruto shifted his sword into a gun and aimed at the target following them before letting lose a couple of shots hitting them with pinpoint accuracy but before Naruto could pat himself on the back the ship's left wing suddenly burst into flames.

Naruto reacted as quick as he could as he rushed forwards and past the ground, as they were reading themselves for impact, before he smash the class around the top of a red button in front of his seat before pressing down onto it. Before the group could react each one of their seats were sealed off by explosive proof class making them all stuck and helpless as they watched as Naruto rushed across the hall before he stopped at the edge of the fully open door and proceeded to type something into the channel system of the ship and just like that all of the cheers began to shift and move.

Nora could only watch in shock as the ship around her exploded into flames only to gasp in shock when she felt her seat jam itself in place. Naruto cursed from his place near his seat before he rushed forwards and began to push Nora's seat onto the edge of the hanger. He placed a hand against the glass as he looked to see his wife looking at him with a horrified expression as tears leak out of her head. Nora could do nothing but watch as the front of the ship burst into flames blocking Naruto from his escape seat, she shook her head in shock and sadness as she watched Naruto push her seat to the edge of the ship. Nora shouted at Naruto to stop but I seemed to full to deaf ears as Naruto pushed against the chair with all his force, Nora watched in shock as Naruto finally pushed her off the ship only for the ship to explode a second later.

"NARUTO"

**Bwhahahhah cliff hanger no jutsu... **

**As it stands most of you have probably played final fantasy 13 so yeah you know what happens next.. But I must not be the only one too think wtf when the group simple get up from a plane crash, so instead I put some actual logic into it... OMG Logic how could I, that's completely out of line... ^^ Yeah well whatever I just hope you like my story and stuff...**

**This is bye for Now... Mathew out Peace...**


	3. must read

Heya, sorry for bothering you with this. Hey. i am spreading the word, read it all please. IMPORTANT, READ THISE AND MAkE SURE TO VOTE AND SPREAD THE WORD. Make sure to save your fanfiction work on your computer. "IMPORTANT:" Important news. Make a chapter in your story and post it so everyone can see it we need as many as possible to sign a petition called "Stop SOPA 2014". This will most likely happen if SOPA wins and is set in motion.. THIS WONDERFUL WEBSITE WILL BE CLOSED DOWN. LIKE LITERALLY Un. And not only that! Most of the Fan-art pages, You tube videos, and basically everything fan-related will be erased! ANNIHILATED! GONE! (TT-TT) WE HAVE TO STOP IT. (This post will be down after march, 19.) Here is the link, just remove the space betwen the words. petitions. whitehouse. gov/ petition/ stop-sopa-2014 /q0Vkk0Zr "Stop SOPA-like policies in the Trans-Pacific Partnership, Notice and Staydown efforts, and other policies." Help us save Fanfiction, and other fan-arts. *Spread the word* 


End file.
